


Brother and Lover

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bottom Stan Pines, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Ford Pines, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Ford cums inside Stan.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines, Stancest
Kudos: 44





	Brother and Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Stancest Drabble.

" _God, Stanley! You're so tight!_ " Ford gasped, rolling his hips into his younger brother.  
"H-Haaaah...S-Sixer!" Stan panted, one of his hands covering his mouth slightly, other hand entwined with Ford's. The twins were fucking in their shared bedroom, parents having gone out for dinner. Stan whimpered, Ford's hips jerking forward again.

"Oh God...Stanley! I can't stop! Your ass is so warm!" Ford moaned, frantically bucking hips into his sibling. Stan cried out, wrapping arms and legs around his brother, pulling him closer.   
"F-Ford! I want you to fill me up!" Stan sobbed, nails digging into Ford's back.   
" _S-STANLEY! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!_ " The glasses-wearing twin cried out, fully inserting his length into his sibling as white-hot cum filled Stanley. Stan whimpered, his own seed filling the minimal space between the brothers, covering their stomachs.

The duo panted heavily, Ford lifting his sleepy body up, looking down at his blushing brother.   
"Ford... I feel so full...I think you made me pregnant…" Stan breathed, voice quiet and raspy.   
"Shut up, you doofus! You can't even get pregnant!" Ford laughed, followed by Stan's own laughter. The pair continued laughing until their stomachs hurt.   
"C'mon, let's get cleaned up before Ma and Pa get back." Stan proposed, sitting up as Ford pulled out, leading them to the bathroom. 

"H-Hey, Stan?" Ford spoke, turning on the shower.   
"Yeah?" The muscular brother responded, turning away from admiring himself in the mirror to address his brother. Ford grabbed his twin by the waist and passionately kissed him.  
"I love you, Stanley Pines. I love more than I could ever express with words." The man confessed, cheeks flushed a bright pink.   
"I love you, too, Sixer. I really do. I'm happy to call you brother and even...my lover." Stanley said with a sincere smile.   
"Awkward Sibling Hug?"   
" _Sincere Sibling Hug._ "

"Pat Pat."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ❣️ Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! ❣️


End file.
